The Man's Man
by lookturtles
Summary: After the events of The Ladies Man, Ray loses his composure and Fraser tries to comfort Ray. Fraser/RayK
1. The Man's Man

A cold wind blew as Fraser stood by Ray's car and watched Beth Botrelle's house. The yellow light that shown out through the windows made the house look almost inviting, but Fraser knew better. Ray might come out of that house broken and Fraser hoped he could repair Ray.

The front door opened and Ray walked out. His normally light footsteps were a shuffle and his head was down. He walked over to his car and got in the driver's seat. Fraser sat in the passengers seat, looked at Ray and waited for something to happen.

Ray reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his keys. With shaking hands he tried to put them in the ignition, but they fell. Metal clinked against metal and Ray looked over at Fraser.

Fraser was shocked when he stared into Ray's eyes. Ray's eyes were always bright, but now his eyes were full of pain and he reminded Fraser of a wounded caribou. Ray held his face in his hand, lost his composure and started to cry. His shoulders shook and deep sobs escaped.

Fraser wished he knew what to do, he couldn't remember his father ever crying, so he did the only thing he could. He reached over and put his arm around Ray's shoulders. He wondered what the real Ray Vicchio would have done and hoped he was proud. Both Rays were such good friends to Fraser that Fraser wanted to return the affection. When it came to Ray Kowalski Fraser hoped for more than friendship, but he was content nevertheless.

Fraser turned his head and stared out the car window to give Ray some privacy.

Ray sobbed for what felt like hours, but Fraser knew logically it was probably only a few minutes and then as quickly as Ray had started he stopped.

Fraser turned his head in time to see Ray wipe his face with his hand.

'Thanks, Fraser.'

Fraser removed his arm from around Ray shoulder. 'You're very welcome.'

'Want me to drive you to the Consulate?'

Dief barked from the backseat. He was determined to not leave Ray's side and he wanted Fraser to do the same.

Fraser thought about it. Politeness dictated to leave Ray alone with his emotions, but on the other hand Ray might want company and was just asking out of obligation. Fraser decided to take a chance.

'I was hoping I could return to your apartment with you.'

Ray's eyes went wide. 'Really?'

'Of course. Dief is very insistent that he stay with you and I would be remiss if I didn't stay with you as well. Can I stay with you?'

I small smile crossed Ray's lips. 'Yeah, sure. Thanks... for everything.'

'You're very welcome.'

As they drove through the city Fraser watched buildings pass by. Some were dark but many were lit, their light blocked only the brightest stars. Fraser missed the sky full of stars, but he missed Canada most of all. He might technically live in Canada by living in the Consulate but it wasn't the same.

Once they arrived at Ray's apartment Ray and Fraser walked over and sat on Ray's couch. Dief jumped on Ray's lap and Ray ran his fingers through Dief's fur. As Fraser watched Ray buried his face in Dief's neck. Fraser smiled as Ray smiled and Dief made happy noises. He had thought he would have to cheer up Ray, but Dief seemed to be doing a commendable job. Ray looked at Fraser and while there was still sadness in his eyes, Ray didn't look nearly as despondent as he had been.

'Thanks, Dief-Buddy,' Ray said as he continued to pet Dief. 'Hey, Fraser? You want a drink?'

Fraser had been so enamoured with staring at Ray that the sound of Ray's voice came as a shock.

'Of course. I would prefer a glass of water.'

'Sure. Sure.'

Dief jumped off the couch and went over to his favorite chair and laid down. Ray walked to the kitchen and came back holding a glass of water and a bottle of beer. Sitting down of the couch, Ray handed Fraser his glass of water.

He sipped his water and let the metallic tasting liquid slide down his throat. Fraser watched Ray and he was staring down at his bottle of beer. Suddenly Ray spoke.

'She said thank you.'

Fraser wasn't sure if Ray was talking to him or to himself. 'Who did? Beth?'

'Yep. Can you believe it. After all the stuff she had been through because of me she said thank you.'

'I can believe it. You saved an innocent woman. What you did was very commendable.'

'Nah. Anybody would have done that.'

Fraser thought back to the Frank Zuko case and how all his fellow police officers were determined to see Frank punished for a crime he didn't commit. Not everyone wanted to see the right person brought to justice, being flawed was to be human after all and while Fraser knew he was flawed that particular flaw eluded him.

'Hey, I've been thinking about something.'

Fraser waited for Ray to say more but he didn't. 'What is it?'

'I... I'm... Oh screw it,' Ray stammered as he leaned across the couch and brushed his lips against Fraser's.

Fraser could not move no matter how much he wanted it to. He knew he should push Ray away, but a traitorous part of him wanted to pull Ray closer.

After several moments Ray backed up. 'Oh, jeeze. I didn't mean... I mean I didn't mean... Damn it.'

For the second time tonight Ray was upset, but this time Fraser knew what to do. He placed his hand on Ray knee and rubbed his fingers against denim.

'There is no need to worry. Your affections were not unwanted, I just don't want to take advantage of you while you are upset.'

Ray put his hand on top of Fraser's. 'Really?'

'Really.'

'Will you sleep with me tonight?'

Fraser was confused. According to Ray Vecchio 'sleeping together' sometimes meant sex and while he wasn't against the idea it seemed much to soon. His confusion must have shown because Ray grinned and said, 'You think I mean sex, don't ya?'

Now Fraser was even more confused. 'Don't you?'

'Nah. No sex just sleep.'

Now it was Fraser's turn to grin. 'In that case I would be more than happy to sleep with you.'

'Greatness! You want to sleep now?'

'Of course. If you want to that is.'

'Okay. Let's get at her.'

Ray grabbed Fraser's hand and pulled him up from the couch. After Fraser stood up, instead of letting go Fraser held Ray's hand. He reveled in the feeling of warm skin.

'Don't try to eat my turtle,' Ray said to Dief.

Dief lifted his head, grumbled and went back to sleep.

Fraser and Ray walked down the hallway until the came to Ray's bedroom. Ray turned on a light and Fraser stood in the doorway looking around the room. The walls were a pale blue, there were clothes strewn around the room, but what Fraser noticed the most was a large, unmade bed that was pushed against the far wall.

Fraser and Ray walked into room.

'You want to borrow something to wear to bed?'

'No thank you. I would prefer to use your closet.'

'Sure, knock yourself out.'

Fraser walked into Ray's closet and shut the door. It usually took him five seconds to change into his long johns, but he was so distracted by thoughts of Ray that it took him all of ten seconds to change.

Fraser walked out of the closet and walked over to Ray's bed. Ray was laying under the blankets. Fraser lifted up the blanket and laid down next to Ray. Without a word Ray curled up next to Fraser and Fraser held him. The smell of Ray's shampoo and aftershave surrounded Fraser like a blanket.

Fraser didn't want to sleep, Ray was so warm in his arms, but sometime during the night sleep overtook him.

He woke up in the morning to an empty bed and for one horrible moment he thought the last night had been a dream. Then he realized he wasn't on his cot, but in a bed that smelled like Ray. Fraser buried his face in a Ray scented pillow and closed his eyes.

'What are you doing?' Bob Fraser said.

Fraser sat up and look at his father. Once again Bob Fraser had shown up at a very inopportune time.

'Enjoying the morning.'

'That's all well and good, but your going to be late for work.'

As much as Bob was irritating, when he was right he was right. The last time he had missed work he had ended up with a bullet in his back and while he knew Ray wouldn't shoot him he didn't want to do anything to bring about bad luck.

'I can't believe you have feelings for the yank. You could have at least fallen in love with someone who likes curling.'

Fraser was about to respond, but Bob disappeared.

Fraser got out of bed and put on his clothes. As he pulled his sweater over his head he thought about Ray. Fraser didn't know what he would do if Ray said last night was a mistake. He would of course accept Ray's decision, even if Fraser would not want it that way. One night with Ray seemed much worse than no Ray at all, but then he had had only night with Victoria as well.

Fraser walked into Ray's living. Rock music was on a radio and Ray was dancing around his apartment.

Ray grinned when he saw Fraser. 'Hey. You going to work today.'

'Of course. Do you regret last night?'

'Nope. Do you?'

'Of course not.'

'Cool. Cool. Can I kiss you? I promise I'm not upset anymore so you won't be taking advantage of my afflictions.'

'Of course.'

Ray brushed his lips against Fraser and Fraser grabbed Ray shoulders, his cotton t-shirt was soft.

As Fraser kissed Ray back, Ray deepened the kiss. After several long moments Ray broke the kiss.

'I've been thinking. Did you and Vecchio ever do stuff,' Ray said while making a hand gesture.

Fraser felt his cheek heat as he watched Ray hand gesture. 'Not as such. I love Ray, but it's a platonic love.'

'Oh. I guess we can't do anything until I'm done being Vecchio, huh?'

'It would seem to complicate your undercover work if we did anything amorous.'

'Okay. Okay. Can we have one more kiss?'

Fraser didn't say anything, but kissed Ray. As they kissed Fraser thought about how lucky he was. He felt like he had won a lifetime supply of pemican.


	2. The Policeman's Ball

Fraser was in the police station sitting at Ray's desk when Ray came up to Fraser and let out a loud sigh.

'What's wrong?' Fraser asked.

'It's nothing. It's just I need a date for the Policeman's Ball and can't find one.'

'Oh, dear.' That was all Fraser could say. He wanted nothing more than to join Ray at the Policeman's Ball, but even though they had slept in Ray's bed once and kissed Ray twice, Fraser knew that was just not possible. Ray Veiccho only ever dated woman and to do anything else could put Ray's undercover job in jeopardy. If only Fraser was a wo... Suddenly Fraser had an idea.

'Ray. I have a plan.'

'Really? You know a woman who would go on a date with me or something?'

'I do indeed.'

'Coolness. Someone I know?' Ray grinned and Fraser's breath caught.

'In a way. I'll set everything up and see you tonight.'

Fraser looked through his closet and pulled down the dress he had worn as Ms. Fraser. The fabric was still as soft as he remembered it, although he was not looking forward to wearing pantyhose. After the undercover assignment he had kept the dress because one could never be too prepared.

Dief barked.

'I'm well aware you think this is a ridiculous plan, but I think it is very sensible. Ray needs a date and the real Ray Veiccho would date a woman.'

Dief barked and Fraser's eyes went wide. 'You really want to help? Why?'

Dief barked again and Fraser couldn't argue with that logic.

Fraser stood in front of Ray's apartment door. Fraser pulled on the scarf around his neck and wiped his sweating hands on his dress. He knew he shouldn't be nervous but he was. He wanted nothing more than to go on a date with Ray and if he had to dress as a woman to do it, he would. He just hoped Ray was receptive to the plan.

He knocked on the door and waited. Ray opened the door and his eyes went wide. 'Fraser? Is that you?'

Fraser was taken aback. The last time he had dressed up as Ms. Fraser, Ray Vecchio hadn't recognized him. 'I am. How did you know?'

Ray shrugged. 'You still look like you, although at first glance I thought there was a Lucy Lawless convention in town. So, what's with the getup?'

'Oh, dear. I thought perhaps I could accompany you to the Policeman's Ball.'

Ray smirked. 'Sure. Although I prefer blonds I think it's time I go red.'

Dief barked and Ray's eyes went wide when he saw that Dief had Ante's pink ribbons in his fur.

'What's with Dief?'

'Apparently he wanted to go undercover as well.'

'Cool. Cool. Well let's go, Ms. Fraser,' Ray said with a wink.

As Ray walked with Fraser he held put his hand on the small of Fraser's back and Fraser smiled. Ray was certainly a gentleman. He looked very fetching in his suit and tie.

The Policeman's Ball was held in the Crystal Ballroom of the the Hyatt Regency. The floor of the Crystal Ballroom was brown with squares and rectangles of green, purple and orange interspersed throughout it. The walls and ceiling were shades of brown, but what was the most striking were the windows. They wrapped around the room almost from floor to ceiling and as Fraser stared out them he thought he had never seen Chicago in quite that way before. The Crystal Ballroom certainly lived up to it's name. Although what Kim a.k.a Dief was most interested in were the flower arrangements on each table.

Ray came up to Fraser and stood next to him. 'Having fun?'

'Very much so. Are you having fun?'

'Yep. I'm going out with a gourgous chick, although I could do without wearing the suit and tie. It feels like there's a snake around my neck.'

Fraser ignored the feeling he had hearing Ray call him gourgous and turned around bringing his hands up to Ray's tie. With one quick motion he untied the blue tie and put it in his purse.

'Is that better?' Fraser asked and Ray grinned.

'Yep. Thanks. You wanna to dance?'

Fraser didn't even have to think about it. He had been hoping all night that Ray would ask.

'Of course.'

Ray led Fraser onto the dance floor. Fraser felt a thrill when Ray held him close. Ray smelled of aftershave and hair gel and Fraser breathed deeply wanting to always remember that smell. Ray spun them around the room and after several minutes the dance ended and Ray led them back to their table.

Fraser didn't know what the rest of the night would bring, but he didn't think it could get any better.

Fraser was once again standing by the windows in the Crystal Ballroom when Frannie came up to him.

'Hey, I'm Ray's sister, Frannie. Who are you?'

Fraser had come prepared for just that sort of question. He had picked his mother's name because it would be easy to remember and had taken libarties with his last name.

'Nice to meet you, Frannie. My name is Caroline Bobson.'

'Nice to meet you. So how did you and Ray meet?'

'We met at a baseball game.'

'Oh. You like baseball?'

'Yes, although truth be told a prefer curling.

Frannie's eyes went wide. 'Really! My friend Renfield is nuts about curling. Maybe you could tell more about it.'

'Of course. What do you want to know.'

'Everything.'

When Fraser wasn't dancing with Ray was was telling Frannie about curling. It was nice to be able to talk to Frannie without Frannie making unwanted advances. Ray thought it was funny for some reason.

Fraser and Ray walked into Ray's apartment. Well, Fraser walked, Ray seemed to dance.

'Have a seat, I gotta get out of this suit,' Ray said.

Fraser sat down on Ray's couch and Dief joined him. Fraser occupied himself with taking the ribbons out of Dief's fur. Once he was done Dief barked his thanks and jumped off the couch and laid down of Ray's chair.

Ray came into the living room and sat down on his couch next to Fraser. Ray was wearing his favourite black tanktop and faded bluejeans.

'Hey, Fraser? You still undercover?'

'It would seem so,'

'Oh,' Ray said sounding disappointed.

'What is it, Ray?'

'It's just... I wanted to kiss you, but I wanted to kiss the real you. Does that sound crazy?'

Fraser thought about it and it didn't seem all that crazy.

Fraser removed his wig. 'Is that better?'

Ray grinned and placed a kiss on Fraser cheek. 'Yep. Can I kiss you more.'

'Of course.'

Ray planted his lips on Fraser's and Fraser kissed back and Fraser had to revise his earlier thought, the night had defiantly gotten better.

After they kissed for several moments Ray broke the kiss. Ray had lipstick smeared on his lips.

'This sucks.'

Fraser was confused he knew that in slang good sometimes meant bad, but that was the last thing he expected Ray to say. He thought the kiss had been delightful.

'How so?' Fraser asked.

'I wish I could kiss you and dance with you... The real you.'

Fraser held Ray's hand. 'I know.'

'Do you think that after I'm done being Vecchio we could start something?'

Fraser brought his hand up to Ray's cheek. 'I would hope so.'

Ray nuzzled Fraser hand and Fraser smiled. He didn't know how long Ray would have to be Ray Vecchio, but he would wait as long as it took.


	3. Go Get Your Man

Fraser was standing in Ray Vecchio's hospital room. The smell of disinfectant saturated the air, but all Fraser noticed was Ray.

'So, you Mounties always get your man?' Ray asked.

'We try too, yes.'

'Go get him, Benny.'

Fraser smiled. Even in a hospital bed Ray was still Ray. 'As you wish.'

'Hey, Benny could you tell me a story?' Ray asked.

'Of course.'

Fraser started telling a story about a polar bear and a badger. After several minutes he heard Ray snore.

Ray was laying in his hospital bed, even though he was asleep all Fraser could see was Ray his friend. Fraser knew he had to track down Muldoon, but he watched his friend sleep for a moment. Fraser reached into his pocket and pulled out a car cigarette lighter he had kept for almost two years. As The Rivera had sped towards a lake called Michigan he had saved the lighter.

He placed the lighter on the table next to Ray and put a note beside it:

_Dear Ray,_

_your atuomoblie is currently laying on the bottom of a lake called Michigan. I saved the lighter for you._

_Your friend,_

_Benton Fraser._

He left the room and shut the door gently behind him. Giving Ray a hard to find lighter was the least Fraser could do for his friend.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Fraser was deep in a mineshaft. He was staring at the place where his parent's had been. Instead of their forms, only dust and shafts of sunlight could be seen. He wished he had paper and a pencil so he could capture his mother's face. Although he knew he would never be able to capture the look of love that had been in her eyes.

'You okay?' Ray Kowalski asked from where he was standing next to Fraser.

'I'm fine,' Fraser said as Ray put his arm around Fraser's shoulder.

'You sure? You're crying.'

Fraser reached up and indeed his cheeks were wet. He didn't know if he as crying because he was sad his parents had left (it seemed as if everyone in his life left) or if he was happy his patents were finally together again. Maybe it was a bit of both.

Fraser looked over at Ray. Ray was standing in a shaft of sunlight, his hair was golden. Reaching up, Fraser grabbed Ray's hand and reveled in the feeling of skin.

_'Go get him, Benny.'_

Ray Vecchio's words ran through Fraser'a mind. Even though Fraser knew Ray had been using the (incorrect) motto of the Mounties, he couldn't help but think it was appropriate. He was going to take a page from Frannie's book and go after what he wanted. He was going to go after Ray Kowalski.

He had once gone after Victoria and it had ended in disaster, but Ray was defiantly not Victoria. Victoria had always reminded Fraser of darkness and snow, but Ray reminded him of light and fire.

'Ray, do you remember when you said that we could deepen our relationship once you were no longer Ray Vecchio?' Fraser asked as he squeezed Ray's hand.

Ray was about to answer when Muldoon groaned from where he was laying on the ground.

Fraser dropped Ray's hand and went over to Muldoon. It was time to act.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Buck's cabin was in the middle of a grove of pine trees. The cabin was made up of one large room with a large stone fireplace in one wall. The walls were covered with curling and hockey memorabilia. The air smell like mothballs. Sometimes Buck would sit on his porch and watch the wilderness move around him.

Now, Buck was gone and Fraser and Ray were in the cabin. Ray was laying on Buck's bearskin rug reading a paperback book. Ray's borrowed flannel shirt and jeans were much to big and combined with his sockless feet he looked like a boy. Fraser was watching Ray, fire light was caressing Ray's skin. Ray's tounge was sticking out the side of his mouth. Fraser was trying to gather his courage to talk to Ray. After they had gotten out of the mineshaft everything had happened so quickly that they hadn't had time to talk. Now Fraser was worried about what Ray would say.

'Ray may I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Do you still want to deepen our relationship?'

'Sure but if you don't want to I understand. I'll even leave if you want.'

'That's very mature of you?'

'Thanks. I tried to hold on to Stella and we aren't even friends no more.'

Ray looked so sad as he talked about Stella that Fraser just had to do something. He moved to the floor and kissed Ray gently. 'I would love to have an intimate relationship with you.'

Ray kissed Fraser back. He pulled back and was grinning. Fraser was struck by how wonderful Ray looked. The corner of his eyes crinkled and the line around his mouth was deep. Fraser wanted to kiss that line, so he did.

Ray turned his head and their lips met. Ray's lips were chapped and warm and Fraser couldn't get enough. As they kissed Ray made a happy humming noise. He smelled of Buck's sandalwood soap. Fraser tried to memorize every sight and sound. He moved his fingers up to Ray's hair, the hair was surprisingly soft. As Fraser gently pulled on the strands Ray groaned.

The kissed for several long moments, Fraser moved his hands up to Ray's shoulders and Ray's flannel shirt was soft under Fraser's fingers. They broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard.

'Hey, do you think we could search for the hand of Franklin?' Ray said in between pants.

'That sounds like a wonder idea.'

'Cool. You want to do more kissing.'

Fraser didn't even have to think about it. 'Yes, yes I do.'

So they did.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDD

Fraser and Ray were in their tent. It was the first day of their quest and they were in two sleeping bags that had been zipped together. Ray had his arms wrapped around Fraser and was kissing Fraser's neck.

That night they fornicated and it was better than Fraser could have hoped.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Fraser woke up alone in the tent he shared with Ray. It was the tenth day of their quest and Fraser reveled in how well the quest had been going. He had been worried about Ray, he tried not to think about when they had been on the side of the mountain and he had had trouble waking Ray, but Ray seemed to be acclimating well. The word acclimating made Fraser think about mating and they had indeed been fornicating many times as well.

Fraser got out of the sleeping bag and stuck his head outside. A bundleled up Ray seemed to be playing with Dief. Ray would pick up a snowball amd though in the air. Dief would jump up and try to catch it between his jaws, but it would fall apart sending snow everywhere.

Ray turned and grinned when he saw Fraser. He came up to Fraser and kissed him. Ray's lips were cold, his nose and cheeks were pink.

'Are you having fun with Dief?' Fraser asked.'

'Yep. Although I kinda wish Rocket was here. She's great, for a turtle anyway.

Fraser had no idea Ray missed her. Whether or not they stayed in Canada Fraser would make sure they had a nice place for Rocket. He knew if the situation was reserved he would went a nice place for Dief, but then Dief was his oldest animal friend.

Ray moved closer until they were almost nose to nose, a smirk spread across his face. 'Wanna warm me up?' Ray asked with a wink.

Fraser smiled back., he had many ideas on how to warm Ray up. Several of them were amorous. 'Absolutely.'

As they walked back into the tent Fraser marveled at his luck. It might have taken almost a year to have a relationship with Ray, but it had certainly been worth it.


End file.
